1. Field of the Invention
The invention concerns a system for the analysis of peripheral modules and/or control units, which communicate with a control device, particularly the drive [transmission] control mechanism, incorporated in the motor vehicle. The control device has inputs and/or outputs. In addition to the device, the invention also makes available a process for the analysis of control equipment and/or peripheral modules, which are connected to a control device.
2. Description of Related Art
Control devices and control equipment find multiple uses currently in motor vehicles; for example, the engine [speed] control device or the transmission control mechanism can be named. In order to be able to use one and the same transmission control mechanism in vehicles with different types of transmissions, a portion of the inputs and/or the outputs or even all inputs and/or outputs of the control equipment can be provided in a freely configurable design. For example, a data record is filed in a memory area in the control device, from which can be derived the assignments of the individual input and/or output functions to the inputs and/or outputs of the control unit. This means that the control device can recognize, on the basis of this data record, how to interpret the incoming input signals and on which PINs the output signals are to be generated.
In case of defects of peripheral modules or, however, of the control device itself, it was necessary, according to the prior art, to measure individually all inputs and/or outputs and to configure the rebuilt device corresponding to the basic input and/or output functions. This involved a considerable expenditure for preparing drawings and for administration.
Another problem was the following:
Peripheral modules or also control devices, such as, for example, the engine control device, are often allocated according to the customer's wish with arbitrary input and/or output functions. The number of possible input and/or output functions can exceed the number of physically present inputs and/or outputs of the control device. For example, in diagnosing [problems] in such freely configured systems, it is particularly difficult for a service technician working on them to find which functions are basically used.
From DE 4,240,447, a process has been made known for the electronic coding of a vehicle-specific combination of optional, secondary electronic control devices, which can be combined with a primary control device by means of a common signal line.
DE 3,934,974 showed a device for the function control of several control devices in a motor vehicle by means of a control display, whereby means for producing a control signal as a function message are provided in each control device, and whereby, on the basis of this control signal, information can be output for the control of the control display.